the bulliten board
by Jaaavyt
Summary: She was everything to them, and they weren't going to let her leave. /Oneshot/


I am now officially a HnKnA addict. Mwuhas, enjoys.

Note: I'm not really sure if Gray and Pierce appear in HnKnA, and I don't know what their personalities are like, so I'll leave them out in this one.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice

* * *

_I don't want to miss a smile, your laughter._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't want to miss anything._

_

* * *

_

Alice tugged the hands of the pink Cheshire Cat, Boris.

"_Come on!_ The plushies are waiting!"

Boris followed her with a sigh, why did _he _have to go shopping with her? Not that he doesn't want to, but _sometimes_ Alice can be very obsessive, at cute things.

His legs were hurting, they've been walking around for god knows how many hours, and he is dead tired. Dead.

Hearing Alice laugh, he snapped out of his thoughts, coming up from behind her, preparing for a surprise attack.

"Hey Boris! Isn't this just the _cutest_ thing ever?" Alice grinned, handing over a miniature pink cat plush.

Well it _did_ look like him- _oh what the heck_, he'll buy her that _thing_, since she was snuggling up on it anyways. And maybe it'll remind her of him.

It was almost sunset, when he had an idea. "Alice, let's ride the ferris wheel!" He took her by the hand, leading her to the giant wheel within the Amusement Park.

Once they were in, Alice sat down, and Boris next to her.

Rays of sunset light, shown in Alice's eyes, she gazed down. "It's so pretty!" Alice said in awe, at the scenery of Wonderland. Some places were too bright, reflecting the sunset upon them.

"Not as pretty as you.." Boris mumbled under his breath, barely for Alice to hear. "W-what? Did you say something?" Alice turned her gaze over to him.

"N-no! Not r-really!" Boris stuttered, their faces were so close together, he could feel her breath.

"Oh, ok then." Alice returned her gaze to the beautiful Wonderland, they were on the highest point of the ferris wheel.

She smiled in amazement, looking at the places she never been to before.

Boris smiled, looking at Alice.

Her smiles were something he doesn't want to miss.

_If only he can preserve this beauty forever._

_

* * *

_

_I want to stay like this, forever._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Every moment in time._

_

* * *

_

_Tik-tik_

_Tik-tik_

Godly fingers moved across the broken clocks in a haste, fixing them to what they once were.

Alice sat in the chair, curious sea foam blue-green eyes looked at Julius Monrey, as he worked his magic.

_He was like god- giving life, taking lives._

Alice yawned, maybe it was really loud, because Julius could hear it.

"Go to sleep, your tired." He said in a monotone.

Alice scooted her chair over to him, "I _don't_ want to sleep, I wanna watch you fix clocks."

She amused him, fixing clocks were a normal thing, so why did she stayed, knowing this?

But, nevertheless, he didn't complain.

And so, the woman kept watching, and the man kept fixing.

It was a repeated cycle every night.

* * *

.

.

_I am broken,_

_but you have too much innocence within you._

_._

_._

_Will you share?_

_._

_

* * *

_

Ace, the knights of hearts, can go killing thousands of lives, laughing merciless after their demise, but he knows he can't kill Alice.

He just can't.

She was too naive.

What kind of girl would trust _him _with their life, anyways? Especially in a tent, _alone. _Apparently Alice, of course.

Ace loves her heartbeat, it reminds him of what he can't have, mocking him, and his ticking clock.

He was _insane_, he killed and he killed, doesn't matter if it's a woman, or child. He kills without a care in the world. He was broken beyond repair.

But Alice was _too_ innocent, and that's what he loves about her.

He says he couldn't change, he knows he couldn't change, but little by little, he's _changing_.

Maybe that's why he decided to keep her alive, after all.

* * *

.

.

_Even if it wasn't him,_

_._

_._

_He wants her to be happy._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Peter White knows she won't ever love him.

He wasn't dense, after getting snapped in the face, yelling that she doesn't love him, never will, he knows that they can't be together like a fairytale.

She likes his rabbit form, so that's why he tries his best to keep her happy.

"Alice~! I wuve you!" He says, skipping happily in his rabbit form, arms out, waiting for her to carry him..._and maybe scratch is ear too_.

And of course, she holds him in her arms, snuggling into his into his soft coat of fur.

He was _too_ cute in this form, she couldn't resist. She just _had_ to.

As long as she was happy, he was happy. Even _if_ it wouldn't be him, it was enough.

But what Peter didn't know, was that he maybe he _did_ have a chance, after all.

* * *

_Jealousy is one thing,_

_but being jealous is another._

_

* * *

_

Elliot Hare is not jealous. He. Is. Not. Jealous. Dammit.

"You dirty kids, what were you thinking, bathing with Alice?!" He growled, Dee and Dum were in the bath house with Alice, and they were only wearing _towels_.

Alice laughed, Elliot could be so overprotective sometimes, these guys are _just _kids.

"What about you? You dirty Hare, thinking perverted thoughts about Alice-nee!" Dee shouted, his twin agreed with him, "Yeah! I bet you wanted to bathe with Alice-nee alone, without towels too!"

By now, Elliot's face were a striking shade of red, rivaling a tomato's, while Alice's had a deep tint of red.

"Y-you dirty kids! N-no way!" Elliot stuttered, slamming the door shut out the way. Jeez, sometimes these kids were just too much. Even for him.

But still, he was _not_ jealous. Who cares if Dee and Dum got to bathe with Alice.

_Who cares?_

_He didn't, that's for sure._

_

* * *

_

_Some people would go to the end of the world,_

_._

_._

_but he was willing to through the end of time._

_Time is endless, it is after all, an endless love._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

The first time he saw her, he just _knew_ he had to meet her.

And it was surely a surprise when Peter White asked him for directions to the upper world.

At first he didn't really care, because god knows what Peter has to do up there. But he was interested more and more.

The first time Nightmare met her, she introduced herself as Alice.

A fitting name, for a lovely girl, he thought.

The second time they talked, she almost forced him to get a shot, just because he was sick.

Normally he wouldn't do this for _anybody_, but one time wouldn't hurt right? He'd get healthy and take that damn shot, for her to be happy.

And after those countless meetings and conversations, he knew he was drawn to her like a spider and a web.

* * *

_She was theirs,_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_and they were hers._

_"For you."_

_

* * *

_

That stupid Hare, wanting Alice-nee for himself.

Dee and Dum were not stupid, they could see that Elliot was dumbstruck after that one comment. They laughed, coming over to Alice-nee, telling her that after the _bath time_ incident, Elliot Hare almost _killed_ them, his ears and nose blazing with flames, just like a _real dragon_ would.

But of course, Alice being Alice, found that it was not funny. Not at all.

Hell, they almost got _killed_ and they're laughing about it?

"B-but! Dee and Dum almost got killed!" Alice stuttered, suddenly they both were very close to her face.

She could feel their hot breath fanning over her. It was _awkward.  
_

..These kids are _weird._ They don't _act_ like their age, not at all.

"D-dee? D-dum? W-whatareyouguysdoing?" Alice mumbled, dizzy from the closure between them.

"Onee-chan..."Dum started, leaning in to her even more.

"Tag your it!" Dee poked her in the nose, as they both ran away hiding in some place.

* * *

_Every person has their quarrels sometimes,._

_._

_._

.

.

_Because 2 without fights isn't 1._

_

* * *

_

Blood Dupre was _beyond mad, _how _dare_ she?

So she thinks after _seducing_ that many men, she can come into his home and act like nothing happened?

She says she's not seducing, only him will ever know the truth under her deception.

And- _oh no, _she did _not_ just slap him and get away with it.

What the hell did he do anyways? He just took her hands and kissed her, and in the end, his result was a slap to the face-

_-sciaff  
_

and was insulted that no one would ever love him?

Sure, she's interesting and she mostly amused him.

Sure, he was jealous and a obsessive bastard.

Sure, he admit he was being rude to her, (like she _kindasortofmaybeyeah_ cried).

But _hell no, she was not getting away with it._

_Oh no she didn't.  
_

* * *

_You are lovable in every form possible._

_You are you,_

_and I love you._

_

* * *

_

_"Hi, I'm Alice, nice to meet you!"_

.

.

.

**The End.**

_

* * *

_

Well I kind of left out Mary, because I totally had no idea what to do with him. Last day until testing comes and I'm being a couch potato and writing a fic. ;]


End file.
